...Baby One More Time
Baby One More Time is a song from The Girly Team, it also appears in Wii Music (as a DLC). Appearence of the Dancer The dancers are four girls who appear to be high-school cheerleaders, just like in the music video. Their dresses have the same design but different colors (all of them have been inverted except P1 in the remake) and different hairstyles, but all of them are blondes (they all have black hair in Wii Music 4). P1 P1 is wearing a red cheerleader outfit. Her hair is short. She also wears a green hair clip. In the remake, her cheerleader outfit is now sky blue, and her hair clip is now pink, and her hair is now black. P2 P2 is wearing a purple cheerleader outfit. Her hair is long, falling down her collarbones. In the remake, her cheerleader outfit is now lime green, and her hair is now black. P3 P3 is wearing a blue cheerleader outfit. Her hair is tied in two pigtails. In the remake, her cheerleader outfit is now orange (yellow in Wii Music 2014), and her hair is now black. P4 P4 is wearing a green cheerleader outfit. Her hair is long too, but unlike P2, she has bangs. Her hair is orange. In the remake, her cheerleader outfit is now dark pink, and her hair is now black. Background The girls are dancing in a locker room or a school corridor. The floor is checkered, and the brick wall is pink. A school bell can be seen too. The lockers will occasionally light up, and their doors will open or close. The same goes for the floor. At some points, the lockers act like piano tiles and flash pinkish-red. Final Poses BabyOneMoreTimeGMJD3.jpeg|All Final Poses ( ) (Wii/PS3) (notice that P1’s incorrect leg is lifted) BabyOneMoreQuatGMXbox.jpeg|All Final Poses ( ) (Xbox 360) Baby One More Time Gold Move.png|All Final Poses (Remake) BOMT GM.gif|All Final Poses in-game Trivia * The beta dancer is used on the Mashup. * This song can be downloaded by: **PAL: Downloading the track for free. **NTSC (with the exceptions of the USA and Canada): Downloading the track for $2.99. It is free on the Xbox 360 and Xbox One. *In some countries, you can simply download this song from the store. *You cannot get it if you are in USA or Canada. However, if you have a different region's console (or you change your country) and the game, you can get it. *You can get this song through Wii Music's coding, along with Ants Go Marching. *This song and Ants Go Marching can be received in the USA and Canada by doing the following: **On Xbox 360: #Close Wii Music and change your country from USA/Canada to another country (Mexico is recommended) in the system settings. #Create a new account. #Go to the store on your new foreign account and download/install Baby One More Time from the Wii Music DLC page. #Start Wii Music and let it install the song. #After the song is installed, close Wii Music and change your country back to USA/Canada in the system settings. #Log into your American/Canadian account. #Start Wii Music and ensure Baby One More Time is at the end of the song list. *While the Wii Version could be free. *This routine and Ants Go Marching are promoted by Coca-Cola. **Since this song is promoted by Coca-Cola, there is a possibility that the red background with white stripes resembles the Coca-Cola logo. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs by The Girly Team Category:DLC Category:The Girly Team series